


somewhere far away i found home

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, M/M, Thomas is a bellboy, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: Under the lights that take his breath away and the boy smiling in front of him, Newt felt something he had long forgotten,happiness.





	somewhere far away i found home

Newt observes the boring landscape through the window of the car, had been there for two hours and didn't do more than observe tree after tree. After a while, in front of them appears a big hotel painted with a light red color. It looks as if it belonged to an ancient era, but it's well preserved. It has million of windows with golden balconies and well detailed structures that make it look more ostentatious than Newt thinks it really is, the blond turns his eyes. _Great_ , another week in a boring hotel full of people who think they are someone for having a wallet full of money. His father was sitting next to him, reading a newspaper, the only words that the two had exchanged on the way from the airport to the hotel, were a request from his father for the blond to stop playing with the switch that goes up and down the window.

The car is parked in front of the hotel, Newt goes down and begins to look around, placing his hands on his waist and starting to walk. Something catches his attention, a boy who comes with a metal car quickly to help with the suitcases, is completely dressed in a darker red than the hotel: his coat, his bowler hat, his pants. His coat had little gold trimmings on the wrists, even when he's using a hat, Newt notices that his hair is brown, and the blond has never seen such neat black shoes. A smile is drawn on his face unconsciously.

Newt's father gives him money and tells him to give it to the bellboy after he leaves the luggage at their respective rooms, walking away before the blond can answer him. Newt lifts his shoulders, and approaches the boy.

The bellboy watches him, having already placed all the luggage in the cart. Newt smiles back, running his tongue over his teeth.

"Hi, bellboy." Newt sits in a suitcase that is in the cart, turning to look at the boy.

"Where are we going?" The blond observes that the brunet has many moles dotted all over his face, and felt a huge need to count them.

"Anywhere you want." Newt gives him another smile, showing him all his teeth. "But first to the reception, to know in which room you have to leave me." Newt turns around and only feels that the boy starts pushing the cart, now even the cheeks of the brunet combines with the uniform.

Newt sinks his face in the cold pillow of the bed, and fighting against himself, he stands up of the comfortable position in which he is, calls room service and asks for breakfast. The boy starts walking in the room with big steps, taking one of the books he left on the dresser last night. He throws himself on the green carpeted floor of the room and starts reading. Newt continues reading almost all afternoon, when he decides that he will go exploring.

The blond goes out the door and looks at the opposite room, it was his father's room, but surely he wasn't there now. Newt sighs and starts walking down the hall. The hotel was too elegant, and old, the blond is fascinated by how high the ceilings and small details are in each of the ornaments, he has to admit that is one of the most beautiful places he has seen. The lift arrives to the lobby, and he goes out, opens his backpack and takes out a chocolate bar that his grandmother had given him before leaving with his father, a smile is placed in his face when he remembers it. He begins to walk around the whole place, he looks towards the ceiling and there is a big chandelier, Newt smiles and takes his camera out of his backpack, he is about to take the picture when he hears a scream.

"Watch out!"

Newt doesn't have time to react as someone pushes him and he falls to the floor with a body on top of him, he doesn't understand what's happening, but after a few seconds, he hears a thunderous noise of something hitting a wall, and opens his eyes slowly. The first thing he sees is a red hat, a smile is automatically painted on his face.

"Hi, bellboy." The other boy returns the gesture and starts to stand, shaking his pants. The boy extends his hand to Newt to help him stand, and he accepts it. "Thanks for saving my life, I suppose." The boy in red shakes his head, and bends down to pick up the camera that Newt threw when the boy tackled him.

"This is yours." Newt nods and takes it, checking that it doesn't have any damage.

The two boys observe each other for a while, before the brunet spoke.

"Sorry for what happened, the new man still doesn't handle perfectly all aspects of being a bellboy." Newt lets out a small chuckle.

"I understand, _the art of being a bellboy_." The boy keeps the camera in his backpack. "I can imagine you're an expert." The boy in red smiles proudly and nods. "Well done."

The bellboy looks down and sees the chocolate bar lying on the floor, completely crushed.

"I guess that didn't survive." Newt doesn't seem to understand what he's talking about, until he looks at the floor and notices the chocolate, he grimaces.

"Bloody great."

"Don't worry," The brunet replies. "I'll make it up to you." The boy starts to walk, and Newt not finding what to do, follows him. "The hotel has the best desserts you'll ever try." Newt raises an eyebrow. "Just today I have to go to the confectionery to corroborate the order, and help bring it."

"Isn't it easier to corroborate on the phone and that they bring it here?" Newt questions, while the boy finds a lady and informs him that they have to clean the place where the chocolate was crushed.

The brunet denies, after he stops talking with the woman and she retires. "Augustine doesn't think like that. Thinks it's better to see it there, to show interest and make sure it's the right one. Also Mr. Pierre, the chef is quite nice, and he likes to have company." The bellboy turns to give him a small smile.

"Augustine? Who's Augustine?" Newt continues to follow him, although he doesn't know very well where they are heading to.

"The owner of the hotel."

"And do you ever see him?" The boy nods again.

"All the time."

"I thought the owners of the hotels were never in them."

"Augustine likes what he does, now he's not here because there was a problem in another hotel that belongs to him, but this is his favorite."

"I don't understand why, if it's in the middle of nowhere." Newt says, making the other boy laugh. "I didn't know that the bellboys also took care of that kind of things, you know, besides the luggage." He adds.

"They don't." The boy turns a little, and it shows that there is a proud look painted on his face. "But Augustine trusts me." The boy stops abruptly in front of a door that has a red sign with white letters that marks EMPLOYEES ONLY.

"I think we split up here." Newt says, and the other boy just smiles at him. Newt clears his throat, he doesn't want to be alone again. "So today you'll go for desserts?" The bellboy nods. "Can I come with you?" Newt doesn't know why he asks that, and because of the expression on the other boy's face, it seems that he doesn't either. Before Newt speaks again to comment that it had been a very bad idea, the bellboy speaks.

"You will walk to the left side of the hotel, turn the corner and start walking again till you see a white garage door. Wait for me there." The boy enters the employees door, and before Newt blinks he goes out again. "At seven p.m." And the boy gets back in, this time not coming back. Newt smiles and moves away from the place, trying to remember how they got there.

Newt is preparing his backpack when he hears a knock on the door, the boy frowns and approaches, peering through the peephole, and after checking he opens.

"Hi, dad." The man nods in greeting.

"Did you call your mother today?" Newt denies. "Do it soon, she'll want to know about you." Newt rolls his eyes but nods. "Will you go to dinner? Maybe I can make a space to accompany you." Newt denies, but feels guilty because his father tried to be with him.

"I'm not hungry, and I want to sleep early." The man nods. "What if we have breakfast together tomorrow?" The boy gives his dad a smile and the gentleman seems to think about it, nodding at the end.

"I'll call you early." His father places his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving a squeeze. "Rest." Newt nods, and says goodbye, waiting for his father to leave to get out.

Newt is standing next to the garage that the bellboy had told him about, he looks at his watch and notes that ten minutes is left for the agreed time, when he starts to observe his surroundings and pulls out his camera to take a picture of the forest, the garage opens. The bellboy appears on a motor scooter, and turns to his side, surprised by the presence of the blond.

"You got here early." He comments as a greet, Newt smiles and nods.

"I don't like unpunctuality." At the moment of saying it, Newt remembers his father and realizes that he had sounded just like him, the blond makes a grimace. The bellboy laughs.

"Go up." He holds out a helmet and Newt takes it.

"Can I drive?" He asks as he puts on his helmet.

"Do you know how to drive?" Newt denies and the other boy laughs again.

"But you could teach me."

"Maybe one day."

Newt gets on the scooter, which is of a pretty green pistachio. The boys travel a lot of kilometers, until the landscape stops being just trees and a small town appears, it looks quite old but Newt thinks it is very beautiful and picturesque. The boy turns away from the road, Newt observes everything surprised. The bellboy stops in front of a confectionery, the facade looks old, like the whole town, but it is preserved. The colors are very clear and the typography of the poster is a pretty dark green with yellow and too elegant, like everything there. Newt smiles and gets off the scooter, taking a picture of the confectionery and its surroundings. The bellboy enters and Newt follows him. When a bell announces their presence, Newt smiles unconsciously, the place was too homely and the smell that floods them makes him feel hungry at the moment. A robust man with blushing cheeks and a nice tall white hat comes out through the doors behind the counter, his hands occupied by two trays full of desserts.

"Hello!" The man greets happily, and he seems to notice Newt's presence. "I see you bring a friend." The brunet nods, taking out a folded paper from his pocket and extending it. "'Ah! The orders, of course. Come in, come in." The man places the trays on the counter and opens the doors, the two boys walk towards them. Newt is very surprised at the place, it is too simple, but he had never entered an equal place. The bellboy starts talking, asking for the order. The pastry chef nods and stands up, the two excuse themselves with Newt and disappear behind a curtain. The blond looks the place, and goes out through the door through which they entered. He goes back to the front and starts walking. The place makes him happy, makes him feel out of place, he's not used to things that look so old. His father always forces him to accompany him in his trips, and he has known many places, both extravagant and minimalist, but none had made him feel so _comfortable_. Newt notices that on the counter there are porcelain figures and hung on the walls are paintings and photographs. He approaches a photograph and notices that it's the same place only that years ago, it's in black and white, and it seems to be the inauguration. He hears a noise at his side, the door is open and the bellboy is watching him, indicating with a hand to follow him again.

Mr. Pierre offers them a seat and both accept. The sound of a teapot floods the place and the man hurries to turn it off. He offers them tea and both accept. He places the cups in front of the boys, sugar and a plate of desserts that Newt thinks seems too nice to eat.

"Can I take pictures?" The blond asks, earning the attention of both, Mr. Pierre smiles and energetically answers yes. Newt takes out his camera and photographs the desserts, and also the place, he takes a picture of the brunet beside him and Mr. Pierre in front of him. The man seems happy, although everyone there seems genuinely happy. They start a pleasant conversation, Newt asks about the place, and the pastry chef is more than happy to answer. When Newt is about to taste the dessert, the two men are looking at him enthusiastically, the bellboy takes Newt's camera and points towards the boy, the blond laughs and bites the dessert. It was _magical_. The two start laughing while Newt continues eating the dessert, hypnotized by it and not able to stop. The brunet takes several photos.

After a while talking, they decide it's time to leave. Mr. Pierre places the order in his truck, and offers the boys to take them, telling them that it wouldn't take him long to leave. The bellboy denies, thanking and commenting that they had arrived on the motor scooter, but he asks the blond if he wants to go, since he would be more comfortable. Newt seems to think about it, and he knows that the brunet is right but denies.

"I liked riding on the scooter, maybe you should teach me after all." The boy in red smiles and nods, extending the helmet to the blond and telling Mr. Pierre that he would see him later to receive the order.

"Thanks for today." Newt says as the two guys get off the scooter. "You were right, it's the best dessert in the world."

"You can have as many as you want." He responds, putting the scooter in the garage, Newt following him. "Well, but not all." The blond laughs.

He knows it's time for the two to separate, but he really doesn't want to get away from the boy. In all the trips he has made with his father, he had never met anyone he really liked, not like him.

"I guess I have to go." The bellboy seems to notice the expression of sadness on the blond's face, when Newt turns to leave, the other boy speaks.

"See you soon." It was enough to make the blond smile all the way to his room.

The next day was too quiet, he had breakfast with his father and the man had to leave pretty quickly, leaving him alone. Newt was in his room reading, and decided that he would go to read to the lobby, hoping that the bellboy would appear. He sat in a red velvet couch all afternoon, until he noticed that the Sun would begin to hide. The blond stands up and starts to walk towards the lift, he realizes that there is a couple waiting for it too and they seem to have a strong fight, deciding not to be part of the uncomfortable moment, he prefers the stairs. He reaches the sixth floor and starts walking down the hall to get to his room. When he is about to open the door, he hears a noise and turns to the left side. The bellboy is running towards him, and without saying anything takes his hand, pulling and making him follow his rhythm. Newt doesn't ask anything, and keeps running.

They go through a large part of the hotel, taking them to a place that the blond hadn't noticed existed. The boy in red slows the pace when they arrive in front of a large door, he opens it, pulls Newt inside and close it. Newt watches the whole place, his footsteps echoing in the empty great hall, it's too pretty. He smiles and turns to look towards the ceiling, there is a huge chandelier like in the lobby and in front of him a stage. The bellboy takes his hand again and pulls him, directing them towards some stairs that he hadn't noticed and the other boy had opened the door that prevented access to these while Newt was seeing the whole place. They went up, they were too many steps, but the blond doesn't complain about it as he usually does, too intrigued to think about anything else that where they were going.

They reach a last door, and the bellboy opens it. They enter another room, the ceiling is not so high unlike the past,and it's not even an eighth of the size, Newt imagines that it is a kind of a private room. One of the walls is covered by large windows with colored glass, which have very interesting patterns. They are illuminated, and it creates a very pleasant atmosphere. It's pretty nice, but unlike anywhere in the hotel, it looks like it has not been used recently. The bellman looks at his watch.

"We're on time." He smiles and sits down in a table.

"In time for what?" Newt asks curious, believing that the surprise was simply the place.

"Look."

The boy points in front of them, causing Newt to turn around. He notices how rays of sunlight come in through the crystals. These make the colors of the crystals gradually increase and project themselves on the wall behind and around, flooding them. Newt can't believe it, and starts to walk around the place, overwhelmed and surprised, appreciating all the colors and admiring how they touch them. He smiles and takes out his camera, trying to keep at least one memory of that moment, knowing that he wouldn't capture half of how beautiful it is.

"The rays are practically horizontal," The bellboy explains, Newt turns and points his camera towards the other boy's face, now a warm yellow color, with small lines and several red and purple dots illuminating him, Newt takes the picture and keeps the camera on his backpack, still watching the face of the boy in front of him, and it comes to him, a warm feeling when the other boy smiles and realizes that he has never felt that way, but that it feels so familiar, as if he had known him all his life, _but he doesn't even know his name_. He returns the smile, because it is impossible not to do it.

"What is your name, bellboy?" The other boy laughs, the lights growing dimmer each time.

"Thomas." The blond nods, and continues to watch the other boy in the eye.

"Hello, Thomas. I'm Newt, thanks for bringing me here."

While the now known bellboy nods, he pulls out a chocolate bar extending it to Newt, who comes and sits next to him, breaking it in half, giving Thomas one, watching the lights disappear, but the place still seems so bright and warm for him, while the two boys joke and laugh. Newt has never felt so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if I should do a second part  
> thank u for reading! x
> 
> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
